Aqua (Konosuba)
Summary Aqua '(アクア) is one of the main protagonists of the ''KonoSuba series. Prior to life in the Fantasy World, she was a Goddess of Water who guided humans in the afterlife. She is worshipped in the Fantasy World by the Axis Order. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A. 7-C with Break Spell | Low 7-C. 7-C with Break Spell | At least 7-C Name: Aqua Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goddess, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Water Manipulation (As a Goddess of Water, almost all of her arsenal revolves around water abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with souls), Soul Manipulation (Capable of sending souls to heaven and forcefully exorcising them), Existence Erasure (Purification erases undead entities, including liches), Life Manipulation (Able to manipulate and grow life, like plants), Plant Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Able to increase the chance of outcome of her liking), Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Purification (All types. Is capable of purifying poisons and sicknesses from water and people, is capable of exorcising lost spirits, removing curses, removing status effects, and erasing undead), Holy Aura, Partial Soul Absorption (Adventurers partially absorbs souls as EXP), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify herself and her allies far better than Seresdina), Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting other people, although the dead need to want to be revived in order to be resurrected), Sealing (Able to seal demons and even part of someone's body or abilities), Heat Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Able to command doves), Clairvoyance (Able to see other people's problems and how to solve them, capable of viewing other people's history), Power Nullification (With Sacred Break Spell), Power Mimicry, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Enhanced Senses (Has quite good senses, albeit it is downed by her idiocy), Holy Manipulation (Almost passive, even her tears are holy in nature), Staff Mastery (Quite good at using her special staff), Attack Reflection (Via Reflect), Curse Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Creates a barrier that deflects people such as Vanir), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Telepathy (Telepathically contacted with Kazuma when his soul was in heaven), Telekinesis, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (People weaker than her can resist status effects), Magic, Holy Manipulation (As a Goddess with divine status, holy effects are laughable to her), Precognition, Clairvoyance (Consistently surprised Vanir, who couldn't read her), BFR (Teleportation Magic doesn't work on her), Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Any curses, with her scarf, are ineffective), Intent Detection, Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Has high resistance to darkness-based magic which also included Death Magic) | All previous abilities, Mind Manipulation (Any of her worshippers IQ drops), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (Able to open a portal that connects heaven and Earth) and Limited Unconventional Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Was strong enough to fight against Vanir and damaged Sylvia and Beldia). Town level with Break Spell (It's potency is currently unrivaled by anything in the verse which would make it superior to Wiz's Light of Saber) | Small Town level (Was able to fend off Wolbach in Vol 9). Town level with Break Spell | At least Town level (Should be laughably superior to anything her mortal self can ever dish out) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level | Small Town level | At least Town level Stamina: Limitless (Stated to have an inexhaustible mana supply) Range: Kilometres Standard Equipment: A Goddess Staff and a status preventing Hagoromo Intelligence: Contrary to popular belief, Aqua is not completely stupid, she can be very observant and knowledgeable when she wants. At times, she and Megumin basically served as the team's walking encyclopedias. Weaknesses: She is a pretty whiny girl that often complains, but can become serious in case of danger. Aqua lacks the basic analytic skills and self-awareness to use her knowledge effectively. Key: Vol 1 | Vol 9 | Goddess Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) Alastor's Profile (Vol 9 Aqua was used) Dark Firus (The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious) Firus's Profile (Low 7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Healers Category:Rod Users Category:Water Users Category:Element Users Category:Staff Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Plant Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Curse Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Animal Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Purification Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Gods